


Boys Only Want Love if it’s Torture (Don’t Say I Didn’t Warn Ya’)

by walking_travesty



Series: Four AM Rush [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, I've been gone for like 5 months, Love, M/M, Payzer, Reconciliation, i still dont know how to tag properly im so sorry, im so sorry, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you ask me, it's not that hard to fall in love with you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Only Want Love if it’s Torture (Don’t Say I Didn’t Warn Ya’)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for not being around much, please enjoy

Zayn feels like he is drowning in his own misery, his guilt like an anchor pulling him deeper and deeper into depression. _Why do I have to fuck up everything good?_ He asks himself, groaning in despair into the cushion below him. He nearly falls off of the couch when he hears a knock on his door. He groans, wishing Louis was here to deal with it. He hears another knock, this one more desperate than the last. Zayn felt like shit, but with a little encouragement, he gets up. 

“I’m comin’,” He yells, settling his blanket onto his shoulders. The knocking ceases and Zayn is thankful for it. When he opens the door, he is completely caught off guard with who is standing there, and he’s even more caught off guard with what happens next. “Liam-“ Is all that Zayn is able to say before he’s being pushed back into his apartment. He’s confused and a little scared, but when Liam puts his lips on his, he nearly cries. Liam kicks the door closed, his hands firmly planted on Zayn’s waist. Zayn is a little stunned at first, too many things happening at once, but he eventually falls in sync with Liam. Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s neck; shuttering as he just basks in the presence of him. 

“I fuckin’ missed you,” Liam mumbled against Zayn’s lips, pulling Zayn in closer. Zayn mumbles in agreement back, his hands finding their way into Liam’s hair, holding on for dear life. Liam doesn’t hesitate as he grabs onto Zayn’s arse, walking them towards the couch. Zayn groans, biting down on Liam’s lip, his fingers gripping Liam’s hair tighter. Liam pushes their hips together, both boys groaning in unison at the action. Liam breathes heavily into Zayn’s mouth, guiding them both down onto the couch. Once settled, he pins Zayn’s hands to his sides, pressing his erection against his. 

“Wait,” Zayn breathes, shaking his head. Liam glides a hand under Zayn’s shirt, teasing one of his nipples. Zayn jumps at that, squirming. “Li, wait.” Liam sighs deeply, pressing his forehead against Zayn’s. He pulls his hand away from Zayn, backing away from him entirely. Zayn gives him a coy smile, sitting up. 

“Hi,” Liam breathes, looking at Zayn. Zayn clears his throat, smiling softly. 

“Hi, Liam.”  
An awkward silence falls between the two, both boys looking at each other without a single word. 

“What-What the hell was that?” Zayn asks, breaking the silence. Liam shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I-I don’t know what came over me it’s just-“ Liam stopped himself, not sure if he should continue. Zayn gives him a reassuring nod, scooting closer to him on the couch. “-I-I can’t seem to stop thinking about you, Zayn.” Liam admitted, looking bashful. Zayn looked down at his lap, thanking whatever god out there that he wasn’t an obvious blusher. “I thought that I was okay, and I could move on from you but, I can’t, I know that now.” Liam looked at Zayn, sliding his hand on top of Zayn’s. “I want to be with you.” 

The last statement makes Zayn’s heart stop momentarily. “B-But you said that-“ 

“I lied, okay?” Liam says, cutting him off. “I wanted to make it seem like I had everything together when I really didn’t.” Liam gives him an earnest look, “I have a habit of doing that,” He admits, “I figured if you didn’t want me, I could learn to not want you either.” Zayn couldn’t help but pull Liam into a hug after he said it, arms wrapped tightly around Liam’s neck. Liam doesn’t hesitate to follow, pulling Zayn in by the waist. They sit wrapped up in each other for what seemed like a lifetime, Liam being the first to pull away. “I’m in love you, Zayn, and,” Zayn froze at the statement, blood going cold in his veins. Liam sees the panicked look on Zayn face and that made him panic. “I-I know it’s crazy to say that, but it just…kinda’ happened.” Liam bit his lip, waiting desperately for Zayn to reply. Zayn just stared at him, opening and closing his mouth. 

“B-But what about that blond-“ 

“I dumped him, on the way here, actually.” Liam said; a guilty look in his eyes. Zayn gave him an incredulous look, swallowing past the lump in his throat. 

“B-But why _me?_ ” Zayn asked softly, a nervous energy growing inside of him. Liam simply shrugs, giving Zayn a sincere look. 

“Sometimes things just happen, Zayn, and if you ask me, it’s not that hard to fall in love with you.” Liam took Zayn’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Zayn looked at the hand and then at Liam, all his emotions mixing into one. Zayn doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until he’s leaning in, connecting his lips with Liam’s. Once their lips touch, all of the tension in Zayn’s body vanishes, the only feeling left being the love he felt for him. 

“I’m so sorry-“ 

“Don’t,” Liam whispered against Zayn’s lips, “I forgive you.” Zayn could only nod, wrapping his arms around Liam’s shoulders. Liam’s arms immediately wrap around Zayn’s, face buried into the crook of Zayn’s neck. “We’re going to make it work, I know it”  
\--+-- 

It isn’t until Zayn is wrapped up in Liam that he realizes that he hasn’t smiled this much in years. He nuzzled into Liam’s warm embrace, arms wrapped loosely around his waist. 

“You guys are fucking gross.” Louis snipped, eyeing them both fondly. Zayn sticks out his tongue, heading resting on Liam’s chest. Liam pouts, brow furrowed. 

“Care to join?” Liam asked; a mischievous glint in his eye. He huffed out a laugh when Zayn slaps his stomach playfully. Louis rolled his eyes, tapping his foot. 

“I’m good, you two just-yea.” Louis said, grabbing his coat. “Now I’m going to leave, and whatever you do, do not fuck on the couch, okay?” Louis asked, slipping out into the hallway before he can get a response. Zayn rolled his eyes at the comment. 

“I love you,” Liam murmured into Zayn’s hair, holding him even closer.  
\--+--

Liam is in complete bliss when he returns home later that day, nothing but Zayn on his mind. He’s startled when Harry comes into the hall, a look of murder on his face. Liam is genuinely scared, backing away slightly when Harry comes to stand in front of him. 

“You have company.” Harry whispered; irritation obvious in his tone. Liam is confused, giving Harry a strange look. 

“I-I don’t remember inviting anyone over?” Liam said in reply, Harry laughs emotionlessly at that, pointing down the hall to the living room. 

“Have a look for yourself; I’m leaving.” He grumbled, pushing Liam out of the way as he heads for the door. Liam jumps once the door is slammed shut, fear churning in his stomach. He makes the short trip down the hall into the living room, nearly fainting on the spot. 

“D-Danielle?” 

\--+--

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated in so long, I'm really sorry for that. I hit a major wall with the plot of this story and I'm now slowly working my way around it, so don't give up just yet! I can't tell you when the next update will come but there WILL be a new chapter, I promise. I am going to finish this fict if it's the last thing I do.  
> thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos are appreciated  
> comments (good and bad) are welcomed  
> feel free to chat with me in the comments! I'll answer all your questions to the best of my ability~  
> come yell at me on tumblr: oh-no-lewis 
> 
> ********NOTE********** 4/30/17:  
>  I don't have a passion or drive to add to this story anymore. This story is not going to be updated. I'm very sorry to the people who are still anticipating an update. I've moved on to bigger and better things. Thank you to all the people who supported this story and were genuinely interested, it truly made me so happy to please you guys. I'll keep this up for you to still enjoy if you want, just know that this story will not be continued. Thank you x**


End file.
